Chloe's Story Part 1
by littlemsnami
Summary: Well, This is my old BLS Bieber Love Story. So, please forgive me if there's a lot of mistakes. Enjoy it!


Hi! I'm Chloe Lynch. I'm 14. My parent are splitted up and I live in a mansion with my father. Papaku kerja sebagai manager di sebuah perusahaan. Dia sering pergi-pergi jauh ke luar kota dan ke luar negeri. So, aku sering ditinggal di rumah sendiri cuma sama pelayan dan supirku. Itu sudah menjadi hal biasa bagiku.

*Summer vacation*

Yeah, summer vacation yang gak seru. Papaku sedang tugas di luar kota. Aku sendiri dirumah bersama pelayanku dan supirku. Untuk mengusir kesepianku, aku menelepon sahabatku, Allie.

Chloe: Hi, Allie! Wassup?

Allie: Nothin much. You?

C: bored. Are you busy?

A: Not really. Why?

C: Just wondering if you come to my house, now?

A: Ah! Great idea! Will be there in a few mins. See ya there!

C:Thanks, Al. See ya!

Sambil menunggu Allie, aku bermain ditaman belakang rumahku. Tak lama kemudian, Allie sudah datang dirumahku. Aku langsung mengajak Allie ke kamarku di lantai atas.

"Chloe, besok kamu ikut kan? Camping?"

"Oh my gosh! Aku lupa besok ada Summer Camp! Sepertinya sih iya. Kamu?"

"Yup! Aku udah pasti. Ikut yaa.. nanti sekamar sama aku.."

"Iya deh."

"Yes!"

Setelah Allie pulang, aku segera membereskan barang-barang untuk Camping besok. Lalu, aku nitip pesan buat papa ke pelayanku.

Esoknya, aku berangkat ke lokasi Camping diantar oleh supirku.

Saat aku turun dari mobil, ternyata Allie sudah menungguku didepan gerbang Summer Camp.

"Chloe!"

"Hey, Allie!"

"Chloe, nih, kenalin, temen sekamar kita, Ashleigh dan Zoe"

"Hi! I'm Chloe."

"Hi, Chloe! I'm Ashleigh and she's Zoe."said Ashleigh.

"Guys, c'mon! Let's go to our room! Right there!"Kata Zoe.

"Leggo!" I said.

Sampai dikamar, aku segera membereskan barang-barangku di dekat tempat tidurku. Sebelum kami keluar, Mrs. Brown, pengelola camp, mendata kami.

"Hey Girls, let me check, here in room 24, There are Chloe Vanessa Lynch, Alyssa Cassandra Smith, Zoe Angelina Cravitz and Ashleigh Anne Lawton. Is that right?"

"Yeah, ma'am."kata Allie.

"Okay, cool. So, your activity this afternoon is just free time until dinner. After dinner, we will have a camp fire together outside. Understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" We answered it together.

Setelah itu, aku jalan-jalan di sekeliling area Summer Camp bersama Allie. Zoe dan Ashleigh pergi bersama teman mereka yang lain.

Tapi, saat aku lagi jalan sama Allie, tiba-tiba, mamanya menelepon. Dan, it looks like, she must leave me :(( So, I decided to walk alone, until I find a lake and when I want to go to that lake...

BRUK!

Someone just hit me!

"Hey! Do you have eyes? Use your eyes!"

"I have used it, dude!"jawabku.

Cowok itu ternyata...

"Bieber?"kataku.

Tapi, Justin langsung buru-buru pergi.

"Huh! I hate you! Very arrogant! Hate hate hate you!"kataku sambil menghentakkan kakiku.

"What? I'm arrogant? You're arrogant! Ugly!"kata Justin, yang tiba-tiba balik saat aku ngomong gitu.

"Huh!"

Aku langsung pergi saking kesalnya. Aku langsung kembali ke kamar. Disana, Zoe, Ashleigh dan Allie sudah nungguin.

"Hey, Chloe! Kamu darimana? Barusan kita main Truth or Dare, loh!"

"Abis ketemu orang sombong."

"Eh? Siapa?"tanya Ashleigh.

"Adalah. Mentang-mentang famous gitu!"

"Siapa sih, Chloe?"

"Ada deh. Udah ah gausah mikirin dia lagi. Capek!"kataku sambil menghempaskan diri di kasur.

"Yaudah. Eh, oh iya, Chloe, Allie, nanti pas acara api unggun, aku mau kenalin kalian ke temanku dan guys must be surprized. He's so special for you two. haha"kata Ashleigh.

"Okay."kataku dan Allie berbarengan.

*8 pm, Summer Camp*

Aku dan Allie telah menunggu Zoe dan Ashleigh ditempat api unggun. Sambil menunggu Ashleigh dan Zoe, aku dan Allie duduk di dekat api unggun sambil mengobrol. Tak lama kemudian...

"Hey Allie! Hey Chloe!"Kata Ashleigh dan Zoe berbarengan.

Mereka membawa cowok yang memakai hoodie dan topi. Tertutup banget deh.

"So, here he is, Justin Bieber!"kata Ashleigh sambil membuka topi serta tudung hoodie cowok itu,

"JUSTIN! AAAA"Teriak Allie histeris.

"What? You again? Errghh! Ashleigh, why he is here?"

"Hey, he is my friend, Chloe! Kamu udah kenal Justin sebelumnya?"

"Yes! He's the arrogant person that hitted me on the lake this afternoon!"

"What? Me? Arrogant? Of course I'm not! I'm the coolest person in this world! Huh!"Justin said.

"Yeah you! You didnt want t—"

Omonganku terhenti saat Ashleigh menutup mulutku dan mulut Justin.

"Hey guys! Kenapa mesti berantem disini sih? Udah deh. Mending damai aja yaa.."

"Okay, Because It's my fault, I'm sorry, Chloe"kata Justin yang tiba-tiba bilang gitu.

"Kay, I'm sorry too. But, please, don't be like that again. You know? I almost lost my mom's necklace because you hitted me! It almost broken!"kataku ketus.

"Really? Aww.. Sorry, Chloe."kata Justin.

Mukanya melas gitu. Jadinya, aku gak tega buat nggak maafin dia + meluk dia. Pas lagi meluk Justin,

"Ciee... Chloe jadi suka Justin nih.."Kata Zoe.

"Eh siapa? Enggak"kataku sambil melepas pelukanku. Pipiku jelas berubah menjadi merah.

"Haha.. I love when your cheeks turn into red. It's sooo cute! Just like Jazzy. Haha"Kata Justin sambil mencubit pipiku.

"Aww! Sakit tau!"kataku sambil menggelitik perut Justin sampai ia terguling-guling di tanah. But, I don't care! :P That's the right punishment for him!

Sejak itu, aku dan Bieber pun mulai dekat. Sampai setelah Summer Camp pun, kami masih sering saling telfon, SMS atau sekedar BBM-an. Ternyata, Justin itu orangnya gak ngeselin :P Cuma, kalo udah iseng, kadang-kadang suka keterlaluan-,-'

*Sunday, 08.30 a.m, My house*

Hari ini, aku bangun agak siang. Papa sepertinya sudah berangkat ke kantor pagi-pagi tadi. Tiba-tiba, Blackberry-ku bergetar. Ternyata Justin nge-BM aku ;)

Jbieber : Hey Chloe! ;) wassup?

Chloe Lynch : Nothin much. Just woke up, Biebs. You?

Jbieber : Same here, haha. Hey, do you have a plan this following week?

Chloe Lynch : Umm.. no. Why?

Jbieber : Umm.. I wanna ask you, do you want to join my tour?

Chloe Lynch : WHAT? JOIN YOUR TOUR? Of course I want, but...

Jbieber : Yes, Join my tour. But what?

Chloe Lynch : How about my school? My Dad?

Jbieber : Don't worry. I'll handle all of that. Can I have ur dad's phone number?

Chloe Lynch : Oh okay. Here's my dad's num, +14046689526

Jbieber : Kay, I will call it. And, I'll pick u up at 10 a.m. Get ready! Haha ;)

Chloe Lynch : Okay, Justin. Can't wait! So excited!

Jbieber : Haha.. me too xD

Lalu, aku segera mandi, dan menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan dibawa. Satu jam kemudian, aku telah siap. Sambil menunggu Justin, aku menelepon Allie untuk memberi tahu tentang ini ^^ She must be so surprized!^^

*On the phone with Allie*

Chloe : Allie! I have a good news!

Allie : whoah! What's that? Haha..

Chloe : Justin Bieber asked me tojoin his tour!

Allie : AAAA! How lucky you are, Chloe! Ohh.. I wish I can go on tour with you and Justin!

Chloe : Aww... Never Say Never, Allie. Haha..

Allie : haha.. Yeah... I'm envy

Chloe : Envy? Envy with who?

Allie : Of course you :((

Chloe : aww.. I'm sorry

Allie : Ah.. It's okay..

Chloe : Allie, udah dulu ya.. Mau siap-siap lagi. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang.

Allie : Yeah, Chloe. Have fun with him, ya..

Chloe : Thanks, Allie. Bye..

Aku merasa bersalah sama Allie tapi, mau gimana lagi? Tak lama kemudian, bel rumahku berbunyi! It must be Justin! Aku segera berlari untuk membukakan pintu. And I'm right! It's Justin!

"Justin! I miss you so damn much! How are you?"Kataku sambil melompat ke dalam pelukannya.

"Haha… I'm fine, you? I miss you too, Shawty.."

Wait..wait.. WHAT? HE CALLED ME SHAWTY? Asdfghjklzxcvbnm

Justin P.O.V

Today, I'm gonna bring Chloe for tour! It's gonna be NUTS! Yeahh man*usher's voice* haha.. She looks so excited, so do I ;) I'm so excited too!

"So, cmon! My bus is waitin for us!"

"Yay!"

So, aku menggandeng tangan Chloe dan berlari menuju bus. Disana, ada mom, Scooter, Kenny, Ryan Good, Carin and my lovely sist, Jazzy! ^^ Yeah, she joined us for tour too;)

And the other crews is already arrived at the concert venue.

Chloe P.O.V

OHMYGOD! This is just like a dream! I meet Mom Pattie, Scooter, Kenny, all of his crew also his lil sis, Jazzy! Oh GOD! Even I'm not a HUGE belieber like Allie, aku seneng banget dan shock banget saat ketemu mereka!

"Mom, she's my friend, Chloe. Chloe, this is my mom"kata Justin, yang memperkenalkan kami berdua.

"Aww.. hey, girl. You're so pretty! Cocok sama Justin nih."Kata Pattie.

Astagaaa! Pattie ngomong gitu? Gasalah? OHGOD! Itu jelas banget membuat pipiku merah! I'm blushing! Sama kayak aku, Justin juga sepertinya malu-malu gitu. Haha.

"I'm sure, if you are Justin's GF, you guys will be the sweetest couple ever!"KataP attie lagi sambil membelai rambutku.

GOD! Tambah Blushing! Btw, Pattie treats me like her own daughter It make me miss my mom :') Ahh! Forget it! Now, It makes me cry :'(

"Hey.. hey.. Why you cry, Sweetie?"Tanya Pattie.

"N..no.. When you stroking my hair, you just remembered me to my mom."

"Aww.. sorry. Umm.. If you don't mind to answer, where is your mom?"

"Umm.. she and my dad were splitted up when I was 6. And I live with my dad. And know I'm 14, so it means I haven't seen her for 8 years"

"Aww.. Don't worry, Chloe.. Anggap aja aku itu mama kamu juga. It's okay, girl. Love you.."Kata Pattie, sambil memelukku lagi.

Justin yang daritadi ngeliat aku dan Pattie, tiba- tiba bilang,

"Ih, Mom curang. Why you just hug Chloe? While me?"

"Haha... Boy, come here.."Kata Pattie.

Pattie pun memeluk kami berdua sambil berkata, "I love you, kids"

"Love you too.."kataku dan Justin bersamaan.

Kami pun tertawa bersama.

Pattie P.O.V

God, aku bener-bener gak tega sama Chloe. Kasihan dia. Nasibnya.. juga sama seperti Justin. Bedanya, dia tinggal bersama papanya. Persislah seperti Jazmyn dan Jaxon. I love her. Apalagi, sepertinya dia cocok sama Justin. I'll support them if they become a couple. I hope, Justin will leave Selena and become Chloe's boyfriend :')

Justin P.O.V

Wow.. Tumben Mom kayak gitu. Sama Selena aja gak gitu. She treats Chloe same as me. It looks like she's agree if I become her boy. I love Chloe and I wanna be her boy. But, How about Selena? She won't leave me. Aku sebenernya kesal sama selena tapi, mau gimana lagi? Dia gitu orangnya. Kalo ga diturutin, bisanya ngadu. :/

"DORR!"

Someone just make me shocked.

"WOW! Who's that? Erghh!"

Ternyata, itu Chloe yang lagi gendong Jazzy.

"Ahh.. we are sorry Justin. Habis, daritadi kamu bengong sih, yaudah deh, aku sama Jazzy kerja sama buat ngagetin kamu. Hehe"

"Haha.. It's okay girls. Come here!"kataku sambil mengambil Jazzy dari gendongan Chloe dan menarik tangan Chloe.

"Umm.. Justin, so, where are we going now? I mean for your tour."tanyaku sambil duduk disebelah Justin.

"We are going to Cincinnati now. It's gonna be a long drive."

"Whoah! Cool. I have some beliebers friends in Cincinnati. I hope they will go to your concert."

"Yeah, I hope so."

"BooBoo! Look at that!"Kata Jazzy sambil menunjuk tukang balon di luar kaca jendela.

"What, Jazzy? Balloons?"tanyaku.

"Yapyap! I want that one!"

"Ahh.. Not now, Jazz. We can buy it when we arrive in Cincinnati. Not here, because I don't wa—"

Omonganku terhenti saat Jazzy teriak kencang.

"AAAA! I WANT THAT BALLOON! NOW! AAA"kata Jazzy sambil lompat-lompat di pahaku

"Mooomm! Jazzy is annoying!"teriakku.

"Wait a minute, Justin!"

"Errghh! Stop doing like that, sweetie pie!"kataku, tegas, tapi tetap lembut (?)

Melihat Jazzy yang gak mau diam, akhirnya, Chloe turun tangan untuk membantuku .

"Sshh, Jazzy, Your brother is right. We can buy the same balloons in Cincinnati. I will buy you balloons when we arrived in Cincinnati."

"really?"ask jazzy with her big brown puppy eyes.

"yeah. Come here, I'll hug you.."kata Chloe. Mereka udah kayak ibu sama anak aja.

Jazzy pun perlahan turun dari pangkuanku dan duduk di pangkuan Chloe sambil memeluk Chloe. I'm surprised! She can calm down my sister!

"Awww.. how sweet.. Biasanya, yang bisa tenangin Jazzy Cuma Mom. Tapi, kamu... Amazing, Chloe" I said with amazed expression.

"Ahh.. Justin. Thanks. She's so sweet, btw."kata Chloe yang masih memeluk Jazzy.

"yeah, she is. Just like the girl who hugged Jazzy, now." I said with flirty tone.

"You mean me?"

I nod to her. And her cheeks turns into red. I love it. Just like a bubblegum. Haha.

Chloe P.O.V

Gosh! How can? Aku bisa tenangin Jazzy! Yay! Sekarang, Jazzy malah ketiduran di pangkuanku. Yeah, sekarang udah malem. Waktu berlalu cepat banget. Pas aku lagi ngobrol sama Justin, tiba-tiba Pattie dateng ke aku and she said...

"Hey, Chloe. Thanks ya, udah tenangin Jazzy. I think she loves you. Haha.. Now, Let me take Jazzy and.. Enjoy the night with Justin."kata Pattie sambil ngedip kearahku.

"Aww.. thanks, Pattie!"kataku.

"Anytime, dear.."

Lalu, setelah Pattie pergi sambil membawa Jazzy, Justin mulai tambah dekat denganku dan he ask something that makes me shock! He asked..

"Chloe, umm.. do you have boyfriend, now?"

"Nope. I'm single now. Why you ask like that Justin?"

"Umm.. no. I just wanna ask you, to be my girlf. Please say yes, I couldn't live without you, I love you, I swear I will never ever leave you alone."

"aww.. really?"

"Yes, babe."

"I want. But..."

"But what?"

"But, how about Selena? She's your girlf, right?"

"No she's not. She said that she's my girlf. But, she just my friend. I'm sure."

"Aww... Okay.. So, now, you're my Boyf :3"kataku.

"Really? YES! Love you, babe!"Justin said.

Lalu, our faces are so close now. And..and..and.. and yeah! His lips is touching mine! We are kissing for very long time. His lips is so sweet. I love it. This is my first kiss. And, my first kiss was with a teen popstar, Justin Bieber 3

"I love you so much.."kataku sambil menyenderkan kepalaku di bahu Justin.

"Love you so much more, Chloe."He said like that while he stroking my hair.

Then, I fell asleep on his shoulder.

Justin P.O.V

Oh Yes! She's mine, now! Yay! Thanks, God. You gave me strength to say my feelings to her.

"Chloe?"I said.

Oh well, she's sleeping on my shoulder now. Slowly, I move her head to my laps. And, I look at her face. Oh God.. her face is more cute when she's sleeping. I can't stop staring on it. Tapi, lama-lama aku ngantuk. And suddenly, I fell asleep with her that night.

"Wake up, kids! We almost arrived in Cincinnati!"Kata Kenny dari arah ruangan supir.

I woke up and yawn. And, I look at Chloe. She's still sleeping on my laps. I decided to wake her up.

"Chloe, wake up, honey. We almost arrive in Cincinnati."kataku sambil mengelus pipinya.

Ga lama kemudian, Chloe bangun dan dia ngucek-ngucek matanya. She looks like a hamster. Haha..

"Good Morning, sweetie."I said to her.

"Aww.. good morning too, my prince."

Chloe P.O.V

I just woke up. And, I dont know, kenapa semangat banget. I yawned once again. Dan, aku segera bangun dari Justin's laps ;) and I lay my head on his shoulder. Cuma itu yang bisa buat aku nyaman ;3 Gatau kenapa, semalam, kayaknya, aku gampang banget buat nerima Justin. Aku ngerasa, aku udah percaya banget sama dia. Emang sih, aku percaya sama dia, Aku sayang dia dan aku gamau pisah sama dia.

"Babe! C'mon! Let's get outta here! We just arrived in our hotel!" kata Justin sambil menarik tanganku dan mengajak keluar.

But, suddenly.. jeng-jeng..

Diluar paparazzi sudah berkumpul. Untungnya, Kenny ada di belakang kami. Ia akan menolong kami sampai kami masuk ke Loby hotel. Tapi, jalan dari bus ke lobby hotel cukup jauh! Akhirnya, terpaksa kami menerobos berpuluh-puluh flash kamera dan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

Paparazzi 1 :Justin.. Justin.. is she your girlfriend?

Paparazzi 2 : Justin, who is she?

Paparazzi 3 : Is she Chloe Lynch?

Paparazzi 4 : How do you know her?

Paparazzi 5 : How about Selena Gomez, Justin?

Justin dan aku Cuma bisa diam selama kami menerobos kerumunan paparazzi. And, you know? Selama kami menerobos paparazzi, Justin terus memelukku untuk melindungiku dari flash kamera.

Suddenly, sebuah kamera dari salah satu paparazzi tersebut mengenai kepalaku. Aku lemas dan tiba-tiba semua menjadi gelap. Oh God.. What happened to me?

Aku membuka mataku perlahan.

"Baby! Oh thanks, God. You're alive!"kata Justin sambil mencium kepalaku.

"Justin? What happened to me? Where am I?"tanyaku lemas.

"Your head was just hitted by Paparazzi's camera. And, know, you're in our hotel."

"What time is it, babe?"tanyaku.

"Oh, it's 8 p.m. Why?"

"Hey, what about your concert?"

"I cancelled it. I just want to be with you. Scooter said, it will reschedule to tomorrow. I'm very worried about you. You are fainted for almost 6 hours!"

"Aww.. You dont need to do that. Trust me, I'll be okay."

"No. I just wanna be with you. That's why I asked you to join my tour, yesterday".

"Aww.. thanks Justin. I love you."I said.

"No problem, shawty. Love you more 3"

"btw, where's Jazzy?"

"Look at your side. She's sleeping beside you. She worried about you too."

"Aww.. haha.. Cute girl."

"Yeah haha.."

Saat aku kembali menengok ke arah Justin tiba-tiba, his lips is already so close to my lips. And.. thats happened! Our lips meet each other and we're... KISSING for a looongg time! But, tiba-tiba, Jazzy bangun dan melihat itu semua.

"OHMYGOD!"She said with her mouth opened.

Aku dan Justin kaget. Kami langsung melepas ciuman itu. Tapi, melihat tingkah laku Jazzy yang lucu tadi kami berdua tertawa.

Malam itu, Justin dan Jazzy menemaniku dikamar sampai aku merasa agak baikan. Justin juga mengambil laptopnya dan mengajakku untuk webcam-an sama beliebers-nya. He's so sweet, I think. Not only to his Girlf, family and friends. But, also to his fans :')

Selain webcam-an, kami juga main perang bantal. Seru banget. Semua kamarku jadi berantakan. Haha. We're havin fun this night!

Good morning all! Sudah pagi disini! :D

Ohya, semalam kami main perang bantal dan justin serta jazzy ketiduran dikamarku. Haha. Justin's slept on the sofa, while me and Jazzy slept on the bed. Pagi ini, yang bangun duluan aku. Semua masih tidur-.-V Pertama, aku ngebangunin Justin, lalu ngebangunin Jazzy. Tak lama setelah aku bangunin Jazzy, ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

*TOKTOK*

"Excuse me, Justin? Chloe? Are u there, guys?"

"Yeah, I'm here."kataku sambil membukakan pintu.

Ternyata itu Kenny!

"Justin, I just wanna remember you, today at 10 a.m, we have an interview for Teen Vogue Magz and at 1 p.m, we must go to the concert's hall."

"Okay. Thanks, Buddy! Btw, Can I bring Chloe with me? Please please..."He said with those cute puppyeyes.

"Ahh.. okay. You can bring Chloe with you. So, get ready, guys! Let me bring Jazzy to Pattie."

"Yay! Mama Pattie! Bring me to Mom, Kenny, my Godzilla!"teriak jazzy.

Mendengar itu, kami semua tertawa. Bahkan, Justin sampai terguling-guling di lantai.

Setelah kenny pergi, aku segera siap-siap mandi. Begitu juga Justin. Dia sudah pergi ke kamarnya untuk siap-siap. Tiba-tiba, sebelum mandi hp-ku bergetar di meja. I grabbed my Blackberry and I got a new message.

There's a message from Justin!

To : Chloe

From : Justin Drew

Hey babe, after you took a bath, meet me at lobby. We are gotta go to the interview! Love ya, Purpleninja.

Aku segera bergegas mandi dan siap-siap. Tak lama kemudian, aku telah siap dan segera turun ke Lobby. Disana, aku ketemu Justin and I saw what he's wearing today. And WOW! He looks so damn HOT! Coba kalian bayangkan, dia memakai kaos v-neck hitam, jaket kulit putih, jeans, supra Skytop warna silver dan Topi N.Y warna hitam!

"Chloe?"kata Justin sambil menjentikkan jari didepan mataku.

"Oh yeah, Justin. Sorry. You look so damn hot, so I can't stop staring at you, babe. Hehe"

"Thanks! You too, Chloe. You look so gorgeous!"Kata Justin.

"Thanks, Justin."

"Anytime, my babyboo"Kata Justin sambil menaruh tangannya di pinggangku.

"So, Let's go!"kata Justin.

"Okay!"

Lalu, Justin segera masuk ke Range rover hitam yang diparkir di depan lobby. Kami pergi hanya berdua. Justin telah meyakinkan Kenny dan Pattie, untuk bisa menjaga dirinya dan aku.

*tempat interview, 09.30 a.m*

Sambil menunggu wartawan yang akan mewawancarai Justin, aku dan Justin menunggu mereka diruang tunggu VVIP. Disana, ternyata ada Jaden serta Willow Smith, mereka juga akan di interview juga, setelah Justin. Akupun diperkenalkan kepada jaden dan willow oleh Justin.

"Hey Bro! Wassup, man?"Sapa Justin saat Jaden masuk ke ruang tunggu VVIP tersebut.

"Good, Justin. Hey, who is her?"

"Oh ya, she's Chloe, my girlfriend. Isn't she cute?"

"Oh yeah, She's so cute and beautiful!"Kata Willow.

"haha.. Thanks, Willow!"kataku.

Selama sekitar setengah jam, kami menunggu diruangan itu sampai Chelsea, manager majalah Teen Vogue, memanggil Justin.

"Justin, It's time to your interview, Follow me to the interview's room."Kata Chelsea.

"Okay, Chelsea. Chloe, Let's go! Jaden, Willow, see ya guys later!"kata Justin.  
>"See ya, too, Justin and Chloe!"Jawab Jaden dan Willow berbarengan.<p>

Lalu, aku dan Justin bergandengan menuju ruang interview. Setelah sampai diruang interview, Justin langsung diwawancarai. Dia ditanya berbagai macam pertanyaan termasuk tentang aku. Saat ditanya tentang aku, Justin menjawab,

"yeah,Chloe is my girlfriend. She's sweet and gorgeous. And, for my fans, don't be jealous. I still love you, guys"

He's so sweet. He said he still love his fans even though he already has me. That's why I love him. He cares about his fans, family, friends and also me.

Justin P.O.V

Ahh.. Finally, the interview is done. And now, we are going to my concert's place. My crews are waiting for me and Chloe there. After the interview and take some photoshoot, aku langsung ngajak chloe ke tempat konser.

Saat sampai disana.. Belum aku turun dari mobil, beliebers udah nunggu di luar mobil. Aku segera menelepon Kenny untuk menolongku dan Chloe keluar. Kami langsung menuju Backstage. Disana, mom udah nungguin.

"Justin! Cepetan itu, kamu harus soundcheck! Udah pada nungguin tuh. Kasian, beliebers yang nungguin. Kamu ih, berduaan sama Chloe terus nih.."

"Kan baru jadian mom-_- Beduaan terus dong~~"

"Huh! Dasar! Cepetan gih, ganti baju!"

"Hehe.. Iya iya.."

Aku segera mengambil baju yang sudah disiapkan mom dan berlari ke dressing room.

Chloe P.O.V

Sementara Justin ganti baju, aku duduk di sofa di backstage dan mengobrol bersama Mom Pattie dan Carin, pacarnya Scooter.

Tak lama kemudian, Justin keluar dari dressing room, sebelum naik ke panggung, Justin memberiku quick kiss dan memelukku. Sebenarnya mau sih, Cuma malu sih, diliatin Carin sama Mom pattie.

Justin Cuma nyengir-nyengir melihat aku yang blushing.

Sementara Justin dipanggung, aku nungguin dia di sofa yang tadi. Dan ngobrol sama Mom pattie. Mom pattie kayak nasihatin aku gitu hehe

"Chloe, I'm happy for you and Justin. Please, take care of him. You know, He's a naughty boy, right?"

"Yeah, Pattie. I know it and, I'll take care of him as I can. Thanks for believing me."I said.

"Anytime, sweetie. Btw, I wanna give you this ring. I have two rings. First, it was from Jeremy and the second is from my mom. She gave me this ring when I had relationship with Jeremy. And know, your turn. I'll give you this and please take care of this ring."kata mom Pattie sambil memberikan cincin yang ia pakai saat itu dan memasangkannya di jari manisku.

"But, Pattie.. this is your ring right? Why you gave it to me?"

"No. It's yours now. Please keep it. And, you can ask Justin why I gave it to you"

"Oh, okay. Thanks very much, Pattie. I'll keep it. I promise."

"Thanks, sweetie."Kata Pattie sambil pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku, yang ditinggal Pattie di sofa, masih tertegun melihat cincin yang diberikan mom pattie kepadaku. Cincinnya bagus banget. Cincin itu terbuat dari emas putih dan ada mutiara putih kecil di tengahnya. I really like it. Saat lagi bengong, tiba-tiba ada yang mengagetkanku.

"BOO!"

"Oh God. I bet, you're Jazzy!"

"Hahaha.."

Yeah, I'm right. That's Jazzy with Kenny!

"Kenny, gak jagain beliebers-beliebers? Nanti pada naik ke panggung loh. Hehe"

"Kenapa, emang? Cemburu, huh? Haha"

"Ah, nggak kok. Cuma... yaa gitu.."

"Ahh.. bilang aja cemburu, kan?"

Gah! He made me blushing. Yeah, sebenernya aku agak cemburu. Tapi, harus ngebiasain sih. Haha. That's the risk of being celebrity's girlfriend.

Aku bermain bersama Jazzy sementara Justin soundcheck dan Kenny kembali menjaga beliebers di bawah panggung. Jazzy is such a cute girl, just like her brother. But, her brother is more cute and handsome.

Gak kerasa, Soundcheck udah selesai dan Justin kembali ke backstage dan duduk di sebelahku sambil membawa Mac-nya. I saw him open his twitter and tweet, "After soundcheck. And now, have a good times with my girlf, ChloeLynch and my lil sis, Jazzy, in the backstage. Nice"

I smiled and I lay my head on his shoulder. It's very comfortable for me. And it looks like he like it when I lay my head on his shoulder.

Setelah sekitar 1 jam, Justin bersiap-siap untuk tampil. Aku sekali lagi memeluknya dan memberikannya quick kiss saat ia akan tampil. And, I watched him singing from the backstage with Jazzy 3.

Aku Cuma melihat Justin menyanyi sebentar karena Jazzy capek. Akhirnya, aku kembali duduk di sofa dan menidurkan Jazzy disitu. Tak lama setelah Jazzy tidur, sekarang giliran Justin masuk backstage untuk ganti baju. Saat ganti baju, justin langsung buka kaosnya didepan aku. MyGOSHHH... Look at his six pax abs my GODDDD.. so Sexy! I can't stop staring on it! GODD Help me please! BIEBERGASM!

"Chloe?"

"Umm, yeah.."I said.

"What's wrong?"Justin ask me.

"Uhh, no. Just umm.. you're so hot."I said.

"Haha.. thanks, sweetie."

"Yeah.."

Justin segera mengganti bajunya. Dan segera kembali ke panggung lagi.

Setelah konser, seperti biasa, Justin dan crewnya perang air. Kali ini, aku juga ikutan. Kami bermain perang air sampai benar-benar basah kuyup. Aku berhenti sebentar dan menuju ke belakang bus tour. Tiba-tiba, dari samping bus, ada yang menyiramiku seember air! Biasalah-_- itu Justin-_-

"Gotcha, Babe! Hahaha"Kata Justin sambil tertawa ngakak-_-

Oh ya, salah satu bagian yang paling aku suka saat perang air adalahh... Justin! Ya, Justin shirtless dan Cuma memakai boxer saat perang air. Haha-_-

Setelah puas main perang air, kami segera melanjutkan perjalanan. Beberapa crew Justin masih membereskan barang-barang konser.

Di bus, aku segera ganti baju. Takut sakit-_- haha. Setelah ganti baju, aku duduk di sebelah Justin yang duduk di tempat tidur busnya. Saat aku duduk disebelahnya, Justin tertegun cukup lama saat melihatku. Aku bingung. Ada yang aneh?

Justin P.O.V

GOD! Chloe looks sooooo hot when her hair is wet! Love it. I bite my lips. And she ask to me,

"Justin? Why you look at me like that? Is that somethin wrong on me?"

"Umm.. no. You're perfect. I just... I just amazed. You're so hot with that wet hair. Uhhh.."I said to her.

Aku memegang tangannya dan.. um.. wait, I feel somethin on her finger. Yeah, her finger. And, I saw my mom's ring on her finger. God! Why is she wearing my mom's ring?

"Babe, why you wear my mom's ring? You stole it?"

"Justin! No, of course I'm not stole it. Your Mom gave it to me when you're on stage. She said that I must keep it. I don't know why! She just gave it to me."

OH YESS! It means, Mom dan *grandmeré udah nyetujuin aku sama Chloe! YES! Oh Lord, Thank you so much!

"Justin?"

"Yeah, I know why she gave it you just like that. It means, my mom and my grandmeré has adore our relationship. And, it means my grandmeré wants to meet you as soon as possible! Yay! OMG, I'm soooo happy!"

"Really? Thanks, God! I'm really happy too, babe!"She said while she jumped to my laps.

I just laughed and hug her tight. I remembered when we first met. It's in the Summer Camp. And, I hate her sooo badly. Then, lama-lama aku mulai tahu sifatnya Chloe. Ternyata dia baik dan I fell in love with her. When I met her my heart always went 'knock knock'. Yeah, like the song, It's really happened when I met her in her house, like 3 days ago. And the butterfly on my stomach won't stop. I really nervous when I ask her dad to bring Chloe for tour. Finally, after I received many advise from Mr. Lynch, He allowed me to bring Chloe for tour. Now, I'm really grateful and thankful I could have her as my best girlfriend ever.


End file.
